Adventure Time: The Last
Original Author: Darktween This Is a blog supposedly written by Jaremy Shada. It talks killer who poses as the character "Fin" from Adventure Time. Post 1 Hi fans! I'm Jeremy Shada, the voice actor of Finn from Adventure Time! Things have been busy with the show lately, but luckily, I've been given some time off, so I decided to start a personal blog for fans. I love mail and encourage readers Adventure on, fans! Bye for now! Post 2 Hi everyone. I'm not feeling too good. It turns out my friend, Jeff, just died. I'm serious. Even worse, they say he was murdered! I'm praying whatever horrible person murdered him gets himself killed. Post 3 This was the worst day of my life. I was going through the episode records to watch something I really liked. But I found one thing that I don't remember making. The title on the records said "JEREMY" in all caps. It freaked me out, so I went to watch this episode on one of our DVDs. No title card, no intro, no credits. Just 2 minutes of video. It opened with a side view of Finn and Jake in the Candy Kingdom, staring at each other. This continued for 30 seconds until Finn drew his sword, covered in blood, and proceeded to stab and kill Jake. It then went to a close up view of his lips, his face spattered with blood, and he whispered something I just barely made out. He said "The last". The clip ended. I was now disturbed to an unimaginable degree. Furious nonetheless, I ran in to see the animators. 3 corpses, in chairs with stab marks on their backs, were face down, in a pool of their own blood. On the walls, there was the word "ADVENTURE", written in their blood. I did the first thing that came to mind and called the police. They came very quickly and took the bodies away, contacted Pendleton Ward, and condemned the studio for investigation. The scariest part of all this was that the animators had traces of their hands being bound, so they must have been forced to make that clip, and then murdered. And that the stab marks weren't from a knife, but from a sword. Made of gold. No joke. I think I am going to throw up. Post 4 Now things are just getting scary. Last night, I woke up in my room, only to see someone standing at the foot of my bed. Terrified, I turned on the desk lamp next to my bed, but when I looked back, the person was gone. I know he wants to kill me, and that he is somehow related to the murders going on around here. Speaking of the murders, there has been at least one report from the local police every day, the same stab marks from a sword. I have now hired a bodyguard, and have been always keeping a knife on me. I might stop blogging here, so don't get upset if I post again saying I will stop. With my life on the line, I don't think I could move on with being social easily. Post 5 I'm just not safe anymore. Just found the bodyguard dead in his car. This time, it was from a knife to the head, because it also had a note attached. It read: "They didn't believe me, they never listened so I killed them. It wasn't my fault, I just want to be the last NO CHEATING SHADA". It was implied that he would be "the last". I don't know what that is, but it also said "No cheating Shada". He wants to kill me, and he apparently thought the bodyguard wasn't fair. I am going to set up a trap for him, and hopefully, kill him. I think I am starting to get insane. Post 6 I did it. I finally found him and took a picture of him. I set up that trap I told you guys about, and he surprisingly fell for it. I took the bodyguard's body, which I regret doing, and I managed to get him walking towards the body. He saw me take the picture and ran away. After disposing of the body, I decided to look at the photo. What I saw horrified me. No nose, a rounded, wrinkled face, and... It was almost as if he had no bones in his arms. They moved around freely. He looked just like Finn. I know that sounds impossible but the deformed body, arms, and face all speak for themselves. Even the gold sword. Exactly like the gold sword in the show. After the flash from the picture, he hissed and ran away. I did my best to enhance the image, but this is the best I can get. I need to get out of here. Post 7 Hi everyone, sorry I have been gone for a while. I realized there was much more to this guy than I thought, so I had to find his hide out and kill him, and hopefully figure out anything else going on. So I took some supplies, weapons, and food and left home. Sure enough when I was alone in the dark on my first night, he jumped out of nowhere and started slashing. I pulled out a machete and got him good in the arm. He actually said something to me before he left. "You little piece of dung. I WILL be the last Shada. And there is nothing you can do about it". What he said made me realize as deformed as he was, he was still a kid. He looked to be about ten. He ran away very quickly, but I stabbed him in a place I couldn't kill him in on purpose, so I could follow the trail of blood and get to the bottom of all this. So I did. For three days I walked along the trail of blood, only stopping to eat and sleep. I finally found his hideout; it was actually a tree-house, just like Finn's. It said at the bottom of the tree: Finn and Jake's house; keep out. He is posing as Finn for some reason. But that was why I was there, so I didn't want to back out now. But then I saw a small corpse of a child next to the bottom of the tree house. After a little looking, I saw it was indeed Jeff's corpse. I felt so angry, so much rage inside... he killed my best friend and I was going to make him pay with his life. I pulled out a magnum and the same machete from before and climbed up the tree house, angrier than I had ever been. I had gotten to the top, and no one was there. I looked around, but the house was completely empty other than a small chest. I tried to open the chest, knowing there might be something inside, but I heard breathing behind me. I knew I was dead. I got hit in the head with the hilt of his sword, and was knocked to the ground. He grabbed me by my shirt and brought my face up to his, when he said: "Totally rude man, ya can't just barge into someone's place and look through their stuff". I was falling unconscious, and the only thing that barely kept my eyes open was the sight of his ugly mug. "I hate you. I hate you so so much. I hate you more than anyone else I have ever met. All you do is mess up my plans and get in my way. So sad, I was going to make your death extra special, and save you for last. But then you started sticking your face inta' business that wasn't yours. Now your going to die dirty, like everyone else.". Before he pulled out his sword, I realized he was holding me with the arm I cut with the machete. After a little looking I noticed it was still gushing with blood, but he had stitched together the wound with craft store string. It was disgusting. "I'm sorry man, but you're gonna get your turn like everyone else. I then remembered the revolver was still in my hand. I managed to grab it and shoot the sword out of his hand, and then shoot the badly treated wound on his arm. After a horrible sound of ripping flesh, he dropped me, I grabbed my weapons and the chest and jumped out of the tree house. I can still remember the cursing, me running off, the screams of the pain in his arm, and the horrible sound of ripping flesh. Post 8 finally managed to get the chest open. He used some kind of insane glue, It took me days to get open. But guess what happened? An entire colony of red ants crawled out. He may be a murderer, but he was smart enough to trap the box. After figuring out how to dispose the ants (I have no idea how he got them), I saw there was a journal inside. I was finally going to get some answers to who he was, and what he wanted. I opened the book. This is what it said: "momy and dady wer soe meen to me thae hert me i hatd thm soe much. then wun day thae let me wach ADVENTURE TIME it wuz so funy and hapy fin cud due watevr he wantd to due so i wantd to due watevr i wantd to due SO I MAED MOMY AND DADY GO AWAE THAE ARE GON NAO so i am alone alone alone I JUST WANTD TO BE ALONE i wunt to be just lyk fin so i am goin to chanej my fase and arms and be the last huemen soe i wil be alone. mister shada is soe grate he maed me so hapy he iz goin to dy EXTRA EXTRA SPESHUL" It all makes sense now. He was abused by his parents, and the only thing he was able to do for entertainment was to watch Adventure Time. He then decided that he wanted to be just like Finn, so he murdered his parents, performed surgery on himself to make him look like Finn, removing his nose, his jaw, and his forearm bones. After donning clothes like Finn's, he went around murdering people so he could be the last human, just like him. I have to stop him. Who else will? But what really bothers me is that I'm going to have to kill a kid. I just don't know what to do. Please help me. Post 9 The following post was titled: BYE EVERYONE! Hey guys, I think thrsedduSFe???????????????????tfrrrrrr5se68FthfGC b^*FGgc mzs8777777777777777777777777775fefg5tw6 GOODBYE EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR ADVENTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Journal Entries Category:Killers Category:Adventure Time Category:Cliche but Good Category:Popcorn Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Migrated Category:Blood and Gore